RWBY: Underneath The Glistening Moon
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: After a long and horrible argument about their terrible camping trip, Ruby and Weiss spend their time together on watching the beauty of the sunset. After it sets, the stars show and Ruby believes that the person she's with... right then and there, is the one for her. This is a drabble that was actually made for a school assignment. I hope you enjoy.


**Hello everyone! If you guys are reading this, then I would have turned in this drabble for an assignment in my Pre-AP English 2 Class. Now, I'll make sure that it's still RWBY related but it's going to be super romantic (appropriately romantic y'know… not lemon or something heheh) and short as hell for even a drabble! No one will know in my class that this is RWBY related and they'll think that Ruby is a guy. xD Anyways, here is Underneath The Glistening Moon…**

 **Also… my birthday was last week (11/29) and I knew I wouldn't have time to make one two weeks before it because I'm working on a collab story called Room 205. A team of 9 authors are creating it and I'm a part of it… we put the story on NobleMETA's profile so make sure to give it a read and PLEASE check the other authors stories. It'll definitely be worth your time.**

* * *

On night's like these, I wondered how we got here… from arguing about how our camping trip has been, to watching the beautiful sun set. The sky was orange but it soon turned into a midnight blue and the sun was replaced by the pale white moon. In the distance, I heard the beowolves howl but I didn't care; they won't come here for sure and if they did, I'll make sure to protect the person lying beside me. That person was my partner, Weiss Schnee. She was the one I was arguing with earlier about the trip… and I wanted to make it up to her with this.

"Weiss? W-what do you think of this?" I asked. I wasn't given a response and instead was treated to arms wrapping around me gently. She wasn't speaking with words; she was speaking through her actions and I knew that she was loving the scene before us. A smile formed on my lips. "I'm really sorry for saying those things earlier. I shouldn't have been so angry about how the camping trip has been." I said softly.

She sighed and repled in the same tone. "It's alright Ruby; you deserved every right to be angry."

We stayed silent after that, watching the stars shimmer in the beautiful night sky. A few minutes had passed so I decided to break the silence. "Y'know… I always thought that the stars was trying to tell me something."

"Hmm? And what were they trying to tell you?" Weiss asked, a hint of curiosity present in her voice.

"That I'll find the one person that I want to be with… for the rest of my life."

I turned my attention to her and I realized she was looking at me. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep… it's quite funny actually."

The wind suddenly picked up and I began to shiver, wrapping my arms around myself. "Do you want my jacket?"

I shook my head. "N-no, then you'll start shivering."

Weiss chuckled. "I want to put your health first before mine." She took her pale blue hoodie off and handed it to me. I hesitantly took it and zipped it up close to my neck,

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I sighed and looked back at the sky. "Weiss, how long has it been since we became partners?" I asked.

I heard a hum and a moment later, she replied. "About two years."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow… that long? It feels like an eternity since we've been through a lot of stuff together."

She giggled. "Yeah… a lot of things have happened since our partnership started."

"And… there's one thing I haven't done that I wish for after our first year."

"What is that?" I turned to her and pecked her cheek with my lips. I noticed her eyes were wide and I blushed madly as I pulled away and turned the other way.

"S-sorry… that was unexpected of me." I said quickly. _Why did I do that?! W-what if she-_

My thoughts were put into a halt when she turned me back to her and kissed my lips. _Oh my god… she's kissing me._ I didn't know what to do… but my mind told me to kiss back so I complied.

She pulled away a moment later and blushed. "So… I'm guessing the stars were right about something." She said softly.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

Her blush quickly faded away and a smile formed on her lips. "I found the one that I want to be with… for the rest of my life."

"Weiss…" When she said that, I felt so tender inside. Weiss Schnee… the heiress to the biggest dust company in the world, has fallen for me? "A-are you sure that you want me? T-there's people out there that are better than me and-"

"Ruby… don't say that about yourself. I don't care if you're rich or not or you look good or look terrible. I only care about how you feel towards me… and with how you are with me and how you took care of me when I got sick or injured, there's no one else I know that's just as caring as you."

I stared at her, absolutely at a loss for words. One of my hands reached slowly for her beautiful, silky white hair and it caressed it gently. New words began to form in my mind and I finally knew what I wanted to say. "Weiss… I love you."

Weiss gasped softly, but she slowly smiled again and tears fell from her eyes. "And I love you too… Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **Alright… I would love to continue this but by the time I finished this, it was 20 minutes before the deadline and I know I won't be able to end it if I kept going so this will be good enough. I'm actually going to copy and paste the assignment directions so I can show what I had to work under.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review because I really want to know what you guys thought of the Drabble. Anyways, here's the directions I was given:**

 **Write your descriptive writing paragraphs here!  
Choose one of the following prompts:  
The moon is rising.  
A Walk on the Beach  
The boy is fishing  
Animals in the jungle**

You must write at least 5 sentences. Use sentence variety!  
You must include the following devices:

simile OR metaphor  
imagery (at least 2 senses)  
personification OR hyperbole  
vivid verbs AND onomatopoeia

 **Also… it says FIVE SENTENCES. I went waaaaaaaaay overboard with this but hey… it was totally worth it.**


End file.
